Anticipations and Fears
by softwinds
Summary: The room felt almost cold when the shadow wielder came through, his heart beating erratically. He stopped a step away from the where his wife lay, overwhelmed by the sight before him.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto...

**Anticipations and Fears**

Hinata gasped while clutching the sides of her stomach with her hands. The baby within her has been actively kicking for the past five minutes and the last 'attack' was almost furious.

"Hey there, you sure are giving your _kaasan_ a hard time today." she said softly, while looking down and rubbing her tummy in a gentle circular motion. "Now can you just try to relax a little?" she said grinning, as she realized that she was repeating the exact words her husband had said to her.

Eight months into her pregnancy and Hinata still looked breathtakingly beautiful. Some would even say that her pregnancy had made her looked even more radiant than she already was. She seemed to have a certain 'glow' that came with the happy feeling she has with what is growing inside her.

"Another month to go," she sighed. "Let's just hope that you're going to behave. Still… why can't I shake this feeling of foreboding off me?"

For the past few weeks, Hinata had been getting minor cramps almost every day. The pain wouldn't last long but it sure made her felt ever so uncomfortable. She could only be thankful that the Hokage had not allowed her to take on any missions since three months ago. Even though she had been feeling rather bored, in reality, she doubted she could actually execute any missions successfully now – at least not until the baby is born.

Acknowledging her feelings of discomfort, Hinata waddled into the kitchen and reached for a cup to make herself some chamomile tea. She can't deny that deep inside, she kept feeling that some bad things are going to happen. The tea, she hoped, would help soothe her anxieties.

'_You're only worried because you're nearing the time of birth. You're getting cold feet here. I guess it's only natural to feel that way. Now don't be too stressed out. Everything is going to be fine. Just relax a little, okay? I'll be there with you when the baby comes. I promise.'_ The words of her husband ran in her mind. Hinata smiled. She could only hope that the imminent arrival of their child was the only cause of her heightened uneasiness and anxieties.

The door bell rang just as Hinata walked into the living room with her tea. Opening the door, she was pleasantly surprised to see Ino and her husband.

"Hinata, how are you today?" Ino asked with a warm smile. She had a bouquet of lilies in her hands and Chouji was holding two large baskets in his.

Wearing a red tank top and dark short skirt, Ino looked as beautiful as always, with her long blonde hair, tied in a pony tail. All the same, she sure had put on some pounds on her thighs and tummy ever since she had her baby. _But that was almost two years ago!_ Either the process of conceiving and giving birth has put weight on her figure or her husband's way of eating had finally rubbed on her. The temptations must have been overwhelming since food is the number one priority in the Akimichi household. Hinata had often wondered what kinds of food would adorn the dining table of the Akimichi's. It must have been a real sight to behold.

"These are for you," Ino uttered, handing Hinata the lilies.

Wow, these are beautiful." Hinata's face brightened as she took the lilies. "Thank you so much, Ino."

"I knew you would like them. They came in this morning. Come see what we brought", Ino said as she and Chouji walked straight into the kitchen to set their heavy baskets onto the dining table.

Closing the door and trailing after the couple, Hinata asked, "Where's Tamiya?"

"Oh, she's with my parents," Chouji answered.

"Yeah, today is our day off as _parents_," Ino whispered, forming imaginative commas with her fingers at the last word. "I sure hope my in-laws would enjoy taking care of that little _angel_," she added with a giggle. "So, anything interesting?" Ino asked as she and Chouji emptied the contents of the baskets onto the table.

There were rice balls with different fillings, barbecued pork, grilled fish, braised beef, pan-fried chicken, smoked mackerel, tempura prawns, vegetable fritters, tofu soup, pickled radish and ginger, fruit salad and jellies.

Hinata, stunned by what she saw, was unable to reply. Only after Chouji placed a big bowl of soba onto the table and declared that that was the last item from the baskets did she look up with a nervous smile.

"Are we going to have a party for ten people?"

Laughing aloud, Ino answered, "Hey, you have not been gaining enough weight and since we promised we'd do something about it, we had to really make sure that you get to eat the food you like with all the proper nutrition."

"But I can't… no, _we_ can't finish all these."

"Are you kidding? Have you not met an Akimichi before?" Ino quipped, as she lovingly leaned over and hugged her smiling husband. "Believe me, there will be no leftovers when we're done".

"Okay…" grinning widely now, Hinata reached for her kettle and poured water into it." Then I'm sure some hot tea would be just nice for this feast."

"Where's your man?" Ino queried as she reached for some chopsticks and spoons from a drawer.

"Oh, he's probably in the Tower." Hinata answered while taking some cups from a cupboard. "They were having endless discussions about increasing traveling passages to new villages and stuffs yesterday."

"New passages?" the Yamanaka asked while she arranged the chopsticks and spoons onto the dining table.

"Yeah, the Hokage hope to bring in more visitors to Konoha to help boost our trade."

"Really?" Ino inquired, her eyes wide with excitement.

%%%

The sight of the men, quietly standing around the Hokage's table studying something atop it was most amusing. The condition was almost akin to them playing a board game. Every player was quietly contemplating on their next move… There were six of them. The discussions have been going on for a long time and everyone in the office looked almost strained.

_"Baka!"_ Naruto was the first to break the spell. "Is it really that difficult? I thought we could just open up some roads and," he made a snap with his fingers, "everyone will be happy - you, me, the villages and… the people who comes here and… and… everyone!"

"Yeah, then everything will start to bloom in the most promising way. And, the village will prosper, you will prosper… and I will prosper… and we can all go home to sleep, right?" Kakashi lazily added while he drew out his Icha Icha from a pocket and gave a yawn.

"Hey Kakashi, you're not being very helpful, you know?" Naruto frowned.

"It's not as easy as you made it sound like, Hokage-sama," Yamato reasoned.

"Yamato, how many times must I tell you, please don't call me that. I feel so, so, um…ancient. Just call me Naruto, okay?"

"Funny, I always thought you would love being called that since being Hokage has always been your lifelong objective." Sai touted almost uncaringly. "So, wouldn't you like people to actually call you Hokage?"

Sighing aloud, Naruto countered, "Sai, I want to be Hokage. I _am_ the Hokage now! And I love being the Hokage… Well, I'd love being one more if only there weren't quite so many paperworks to do… so many meetings to attend… so many people to please… so… so… sooo many headaches that come with it! Urghh!" Naruto ruffled his hair and hunched his body in defeat.

"You have only been in office for two months, Naruto," Shino, who normally liked to just observe, tried to offer. "It would probably take another couple of months to get used to the whole Hokage thing,"

Displaying his big grin now, Naruto uttered, "Thanks, Shino. That was really kind of you."

"His only objective in being Hokage is to beat up all the bad guys, Shino," Kakashi related without taking his eyes off his book. "He actually thinks that being Hokage is just protecting the village… physically, I mean."

"Well, he has done a good job to begin with," Yamato offered.

"But why does he complain about being Hokage while loving to be one at the same time?" Sai quizzed with an almost confused look.

"Oh, Sai. You are as insensitive as always. I wonder what Sakura saw in you in the first place…," Naruto started.

"Can we just get some peace and quiet here?" a frustrated-looking Shikamaru suddenly uttered. Looking up from the map with elaborate drawings, the Nara continued, "Do we have to go through this everyday? …It's over Naruto. Sakura actually _did_ marry Sai," he sighed. "Get over it, okay?"

"And sadly, Hinata is also taken," mused Kakashi.

"You leave her out of this, Kakashi," threatened the Nara.

Defeated, Naruto nodded before saying, "Can you give me a solution already, Shikamaru?"

%%%

_"Itadakimasu!"_ the voices echoed from the dining room.

Biting into a rice ball, Ino asked, "Do you think they would really open up more routes?"

"Yes," Hinata offered. "But I suppose there were a lot of threats and dangers with the roads they want to open. They had to come out with the best strategies first, in order not to create enemies besides trying to attract traders and visitors."

"Oh, they had to be really tactful when dealing with other villages," Chouji commented before slurping down a bowl of noodles.

"Increased visitors would be good for business, wouldn't it, Chouji?" Ino stated with exhilaration. Taking another bite off her rice ball, she exclaimed, "I know, we could start a little souvenir shop beside my mom's flower shop. And if the business is good, I don't even have to take on any more missions."

"Yeah, like you have been going on a lot of missions," chuckled Chouji.

"Hey, what do you mean by that?" Ino quizzed while poking her husband's stomach with a finger.

"Well, I've thought about that too…" started Hinata.

"What? Opening a souvenir shop?" Ino inquired with a tinge of hostility in her tone.

"No, not that. Just the mission part. I've thought that after the baby comes, I'd really like to be at home more," claimed Hinata. You know…, to be more hands on and things like that."

"Yeah, that is so like you, Hinata," Ino remarked.

"Really?" Hinata smiled a little before turning solemn. "But… I was worried that I might not be able to cope. Will I be a good mother? You know I don't have a mother to turn to, right? Will I know how to keep a baby contented? Will I get bored with child-caring duties and…"

"Relax, Hinata. You'll do just fine," Ino affirmed. "In fact, I think you might do better than Sakura." Gritting her teeth, she added, "Urghhh, that woman is just so lousy when it comes to caring for babies. Remember how she got so upset and nearly dropped Zuki when he peed at her, that one time?

"Yeah," Chouji muttered while shaking his head in disapproval.

"Guys, Sakura was as inexperienced as I am now. She wasn't prepared."

"But you were cool, Hinata." Ino added. "I remembered the time when little Zuki did the big thing and Sakura was practically going to cry. You just scooped him up and cleaned him so easily. You were like an angel to Sakura. A saviour of some sort."

Remembering Sakura's reaction, all three friends laughed heartily.

"I suppose I did have some training with Hanabi," Hinata finally admitted. "But…, I don't know. I-I… just am so worried." She closed her eyes before continuing, "What if I don't make it, Ino?"

"What? What do you mean don't make it?" quipped Ino.

Looking out of the window, Hinata heaved a sigh, "What if I don't make it through childbirth? What if something happens along the way and I… die?"


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto...

As they hurried out, Ino couldn't help but notice that Hinata was actually losing a lot of blood_. 'Oh, this is not good,'_ she thought. "Chouji, we've got to move as fast as we can!"

**Recap:**

_Looking out of the window, Hinata heaved a sigh, "What if I don't make it through childbirth? What if something happens along the way and I… die?"_

"You have been thinking too much, my friend." Ino said simply while Chouji nodded in agreement.

"Giving birth is easy." Ino continued. "It's like… umm… like trying to push a really hard stool out."

"Yeah, make that a boulder," added an amused Chouji. "The hard stool was what she said the last time… before she went into labour." Turning to face Ino, he added, "But when the time came, you were shouting your lungs out saying that you're surely going to die, didn't you? And you were going to strangle me to compensate what you had to go through," he related before chuckling uncontrollably.

"That is sooo not funny, man," Ino hissed and gave him a deadly stare before adding, "Don't let him scare you, Hinata. It's not as frightening as…"

"Aaargg," Hinata gasped with her head bowed and shoulders hunched while clasping her stomach with her hands.

"Hinata! Are you okay?" Ino cried before immediately standing up and reaching out to hold Hinata's arm.

Hinata couldn't answer. The pain was overwhelming. She closed her eyes and could only try to take deep breaths.

A few seconds passed before Ino, looking ever so worried, asked again, "Hinata, how are you… are you in a lot of pain… is this a contraction… did the baby kick you… how are you feeling right now…?"

"Ino, stop asking Hinata so many questions at one time." Chouji uttered as he stood up. "Let her breathe." Looking down at the Hyuga lady, he offered, "Are you okay, Hinata?"

A few more seconds passed before Hinata nodded and emitted, "I'm sorry, guys. I… I get this a lot lately except that… it was more painful just now."

"Did the baby kick?" Ino asked, concern showing all over her face.

Nodding her head, Hinata claimed, "I guess it did kick. There was this, this… this pain in the abdomen that came after. I don't even know if that was a contraction. It could be… but I think... that could just be a false alarm. I've been experiencing this sort of discomfort since a month ago."

"You might just be hungry." Chouji remarked. "Maybe you should eat something. You haven't touched your food."

_"Chouji!"_ Ino shouted. "Hinata didn't cringe in pain because she was hungry! That has got nothing to do with food!"

"Oh…"

"It's okay Ino. I'm fine now. Maybe… maybe, I really am hungry, Hinata tried to reason.

"Are you sure, Hinata?" Ino coaxed worryingly before returning to her seat.

"Yes, I'm fine," Hinata gave a weak smile before gingerly reaching for a rice ball. She was genuinely worried.

%%%

Anko walked casually into the Hokage's office with some tea and steamed buns in a tray. "Refreshments, people," she drawled before placing the said items onto a small table in the corner.

"Oh, great!" Naruto cried. "I guess we should really take a break now."

Upon noticing Anko, Kakashi immediately pushed his infamous book into his pocket. He straightened up before walking over to the daunting lady. "It's so nice of you to bring us food, Anko-chan. I had a feeling the Hokage was going to starve us again today, you know?" he said with a smile playing behind his mask.

"Hey, didn't we have ramen in Ayame's for lunch yesterday?" Naruto defended before taking a big bite off the bun in his hand.

"We sure did," Yamato related. "… and the day before yesterday, and the day before that, _and _the day before that too." Sighing, he lifted four fingers, "Four days in a row!"

Anko scoffed before looking around asking, "Came out with anything yet?"

"Not yet…" complained Sai. "And I had to do the drawings twice yesterday because Shikamaru said that I might have accidentally left out some vital spots. He also said that I might have mistaken the width of the river flowing north of Konoha."

"I didn't say that you might have miscalculated, Sai." Shikamaru countered with a sigh. "I only wanted to be positively sure about the measurements. A thirty feet difference could mean a lot in the costs of building a bridge. And that will also decide on whether or not we would need a simple bridge, which Yamato could easily put together or a concrete one that will cost a lot more, you know?"

Hearing this, Sai only shrugged before reaching for a bun.

"So, were the measurements correct?" Anko asked.

"There were no mistakes in his calculations," Shino stated as-a-matter-of-factly. "Sai and I flew on his picture-eagle around the place yesterday while he did his illustrations. Everything was most precise."

"You know, I never would have doubted Sai's drawings in the first place," Naruto commented. "He is still the best when it comes to depictions and precisions…"

"Then why didn't you say anything yesterday, Naruto?" Shikamaru countered, obviously irritated.

"I did!" Naruto defended.

"Yes, he did, Shikamaru," Kakashi offered offhandedly. "But you weren't paying attention. Your mind was… may I say, preoccupied?"

"If I might add, I think from his actions or… _inactions_ today, his mind might still be as preoccupied," Yamato emitted.

Sighing in defeat, Shikamaru muttered, "Sorry, Sai."

"So, what's up with you, Shikamaru?" Naruto questioned innocently.

"Has Hinata been keeping you busy these nights?" Kakashi quizzed, followed by a wink with his exposed eye.

"I know... It must be those pregnancy-related things." Sai insisted. "I know I had a hard time when Sakura was pregnant. She was like a time bomb about to explode anytime. One minute she's fine and the next, boom! That was when I learnt fear." He shuddered at the thought. "Never, never annoy a pregnant woman."

"I do not believe Hinata could be difficult, Sai," Shino quickly defended.

"Yeah," Anko offered. "She's just the sweetest girl I've ever met. Not one with a temper at all."

"Then, what's bothering you?" Naruto asked again.

"It's…" Shikamaru gave yet another sigh. "... it's nothing."

%%%

The door bell rang a second time that day.

"Who could that be?" Hinata asked.

"I'll get the door, Hinata." Ino almost jumped up from her chair. "You just sit down for now."

As she opened the door, an enthusiastic Kiba uttered, "Hinata!" This was followed by a loud bark, complimentary to his canine friend, Akamaru.

"Do I look like Hinata to you, Kiba?" Ino taunted, although on the inside, she wouldn't have minded the mistake at all since Hinata is in fact, really beautiful.

"Oh, sorry Ino, I didn't know Hinata was having guests today," Kiba said with a toothful grin while scratching the back of his head. "I just came back from a mission this morning. Met Shikamaru in the tower and he wanted me to drop by to see her. Plus… I brought rice with grilled beef!" He lifted a small basket to show his treat.

"Well, well… you do proof to be useful sometimes," Ino remarked. "Actually, Chouji and I…"

"_Ino_!" Chouji shouted from the kitchen. _"Come quick!"_

Both Ino and Kiba were in the kitchen in an instant. Akamaru trailed closely behind. With a gasp, Ino ran over to Chouji who was holding the arms of a hunched Hinata. Small streams of blood were steadily flowing down Hinata's legs.

"Oh God, she's bleeding, Chouji," Ino panicked.

_"What?"_ Kiba cried. Akamaru started whining softly.

Upon hearing their voices, Hinata slowly looked up. "Ki… Kiba…," she breathed.

"We've got to get her to the hospital quick," demanded Ino.

Without hesitation, Chouji funneled chakra into his hands to enlarge them. He then picked Hinata up effortlessly yet carefully before moving out of the house. Hinata could only feebly hold on to his shirt.

As they hurried out, Ino couldn't help but notice that Hinata was actually losing a lot of blood_. 'Oh, this is not good,'_ she thought. "Chouji, we've got to move as fast as we can!"

"I know," Chouji answered as he struggled to run as quickly as he could without endangering Hinata. Ino, Kiba and Akamaru ran alongside.

"Shi-Shika…" Hinata struggled amidst the chaos.

"We've got to get Shikamaru!" Chouji related.

"I'll go get him," Kiba offered before he swiftly hopped onto Akamaru's back. "We'll meet you guys in the hospital."

Sparing a concerned glance at Hinata, the Inuzuka hoped that his gaze could convey his worries for his teammate. Immediately after, Akamaru, with Kiba on his back, sprinted towards the Hokage's tower, leaving Chouji and Ino running as fast as they could.

%%%

"Then we'll surely need a concrete bridge here," Shikamaru addressed, one finger pointing to a spot in the drawing. "Apart from that, we'll also need to station some men to oversee the interchange."

"That wouldn't be a problem," Kakashi offered. "Now that so many young people are eager to be shinobi… courtesy to our hero, the great Uzumaki Hokage…" he amusedly nodded his head towards Naruto, "…we'll be flooded with recruits."

"Thanks, Kakashi," Naruto chaffed, unsure of whether to take the statement as a compliment or otherwise.

"And I can put up a watch tower over here and… here!" Yamato offered enthusiastically.

"These two roads here will need to be closed though," Shikamaru continued.

"Why is that so?" Naruto asked confusedly.

"Well…" Shikamaru started. "See these spots here… these are enormous villages. If we do not seal these roads, then we might be inviting a big influx of people from here," he pointed to a small spot on the drawing.

"Well, wasn't that our main objective?" Naruto countered.

"Yes, it is, Naruto," Shikamaru sighed. "But we have to channel the people to this road over here for easier control and…"

_"Bark! Bark! Bark!"_

Everybody looked up as the door to the Hokage's office opened with a bang, revealing a panic-stricken Kiba.

"So it is true... the bark always precedes the owner." Sai emitted tactlessly while Kiba panted for breath.

"What is wrong, Kiba?" Shino questioned with furrowed eyebrows. All those years of working together have given him access to Kiba's behaviour. This time, he could feel the Inuzuka's apprehensiveness.

"It's Hinata!" Kiba uttered. Turning towards the Nara, he said, "She was bleeding. Chouji and Ino are bringing her to the hospital now."

_"What?"_ Naruto shouted. He turned to face Shikamaru but couldn't find him around anymore. Unsurprisingly, the Nara had already left through the window.

"Well, I never thought that the shadow could also move as fast as lightning…" Kakashi stated while the occupants in the Hokage's office exchange worried looks.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto...

Before long, Hinata looked up, "Shika…," she started, "I've been having these recurring dreams for many, many nights… I'm so scared."

**Recap:**

_"Well, I never thought that the shadow could also move as fast as lightning…" Kakashi stated while the occupants in the Hokage's office exchange worried looks._

Shikamaru didn't stop jumping from ledge to ledge and running as fast as he could along the lower roofs encircling the tower. He just kept jumping and running… running and jumping. Never in his life had he moved in such rapid speed. He figured he wouldn't be called the 'sluggish genius' if he'd been moving this fast before.

His heart was beating terribly fast. It wasn't due to his movements and pace but to the fears that was slowly building within. The only consolation here is that the hospital is only a stone's throw away from the tower. As he ran, his mind raced through the events from two nights ago.

...

...

The Nara genius stirred from his sleep when he realized that Hinata wasn't lying beside him. With sleepy eyes, he squinted for the time on the table clock to see that it was already past two in the early morning. He was convinced that Hinata was in the bathroom, adjoined to their room but, when he realized that there was no light coming through the door, he sat up.

'Where is Hinata?' he thought.

Yawning while stretching his hands, the shadow wielder thought that he would go look for his wife. He took his time tying his hair into a tight, short ponytail before standing up slowly and shuffling out of their room. Realizing immediately that the house was in slumber darkness, he began to feel apprehensive and wondered where his wife could be.

As he walked toward the stairs, Shikamaru caught sight of a door left ajar. It was the door to the room beside theirs, meant for their coming baby. Taking a peek through the door, he could barely see the outline of his wife. Hinata was sitting in a corner of the room. Trying not to startle her, he made a soft coughing sound before slowly ambling into the room.

"Hinata?" the Nara called softly as he narrowed his eyes to get a better look at his wife in the dark.

His voice startled her a little before she immediately wiped off the tears on her face. Until that moment, she had been sitting in a couch, looking out of the window, though not particularly paying attention to the intensity of the full moon, while silent tears flowed freely down her beautiful face.

Sensing something amiss, the shadow wielder strode forward and knelt down in front of his wife.

"Hinata, were you crying? What's wrong…?"

Hinata shook her head as she suppressed more tears from forming in her eyes.

"Was it the baby? …Did it kick you hard? Did it hurt?" the Nara continued asking, all the while trying to figure out what was bothering his wife.

Hinata kept quiet and only shook her head again. She was trying to hold her tears in and was afraid that talking to her husband now would only threaten more tears from her pale eyes.

Unconvinced, Shikamaru gently held both of Hinata's hands, pleading, "Hinata… tell me what's wrong."

Unable to control herself anymore, the Nara wife leaned onto her husband's shoulder and cried, her tears accompanied by muffled sobs and hitched breaths. Startled, Shikamaru rested his head on Hinata's and started stroking her long dark hair. He had never seen his wife so distraught and couldn't help feeling anxious.

Before long, Hinata looked up.

"Shika…," she started, "I've been having these recurring dreams for many, many nights… I'm so scared."

"Dreams?" the Nara asked confusedly.

She nodded before closing her eyes in a futile effort to stop more tears, her body shaking uncontrollably as she desperately tried to contain her emotions.

Placing a hand on her cheek and wiping off some tears with his thumb, Shikamaru asked, "What dreams?"

Slowly looking up to catch her husband's inquiring eyes, Hinata recalled, "I'd dream of my mother every night."

The shadow wielder raised an eyebrow, surprised at the information.

"I'd be back in my father's house… in her garden… my mother's garden. Then I'll see her standing there. She was in her white Kimono, the one that they put on her when she died… I've missed her… I'd walk nearer to her and she would smile when she sees me."

With the brightness of the moon emanating through the window, the Nara looked searchingly into Hinata's pale orbs as she lingered to call to mind the dream that she had.

Drawing a deep breath, she continued, "There were flowers everywhere. Beautiful, beautiful flowers… just like how it used to be… I'd pick some up. They had beautiful colors…"

At this, Shikamaru noticed that his wife had a faraway look on her face, almost like she was caught in her own dreams and was actually imagining herself back in her father's house. But when she came to, he could see that she looked sad… even scared.

"But then the flowers… the flowers would start to bleed… Blood would spill out of them - lots and lots of blood. My hands… they… they would be covered with them," Hinata related with fear.

Furrowing his eyebrows, the shadow wielder tried to make sense of what his wife was relating while she lifted both hands, studying them as if certain they were stained with blood.

Painfully, she continued, "I'd look at my mother and she would have this… this… sorrowful look. So… so sad. Then… there's blood everywhere. They'd keep rising and…and I'd be covered with blood. It would come up to my feet… and then my knees… my waist. I'd… I'd hold on to our baby…"

In fear, Hinata wound her hands around her belly as she would in her dreams. She was clearly afraid. Afraid for her unborn child. Afraid of how real the dreams had felt.

Quietly, Shikamaru shifted onto the couch, sitting beside his wife, embracing her from behind. He placed his hand over the swell of her stomach while his fingers entwined with hers. He then rested his chin on her shoulder in a comforting manner as he slowly tried to decipher what his wife was telling him.

"I want to run but I… I can't move and… and I can't see you anywhere." Hinata went on. "I'd try to call out for you but nothing would come out. And the blood would come up to my face. I… I couldn't breathe. I was… I was drowning… Then… then I'd wake up."

When she finished recollecting, Hinata leaned against her husband, while fresh tears flowed down her cheeks. "Shika, I think I might die… I'll die just like my mother."

Inhaling deeply, Shikamaru muttered, "Hinata… you will not die." Then, slowly turning her around to face him, he held her hands and said, "It was just a dream. It didn't really mean anything."

"But… it felt so real."

Bending over to place a soft kiss on her hands, the Nara contemplated the situation before trying to give a convincing answer to his wife.

"Your dreams simply revealed your apprehension and excitement about the whole pregnancy thing…" he started. "You're being protective of the baby while at the same time, you're afraid of the inevitable. It's just… anticipations mixed with fears."

"But Shika, I've had the same dream for many, many days and…"

"It's nothing to worry about… really! You're just being nervous and… and scared! That's all!"

"But…"

"Now don't start behaving like a small girl. You're going to be a mum soon. Everything will turn out fine. I'm sure you can handle childbirth," he said as he placed a hand on her stomach and gently rubbed it.

It took many seconds before Hinata sighed in defeat. Perhaps, it would be coherent to accept her husband's rationale. She considered that she might actually have over-reacted to the dreams and it was actually her anticipations that had played with her mind. Almost immediately, she gave a half smile when she deduced where his way of explanation might have come from.

"You have been reading the book, didn't you?" she asked.

"What… book?" the shadow wielder raised an eyebrow, trying to look naive.

"The one Sai lent to you."

"Well…"

"Don't try to act innocent here…" Hinata threatened jokingly.

Her husband nodded in defeat.

"I thought you said you would never touch the book…," Hinata teased. "Imagine _the Nara_, the great all-knowing genius going as low as reading 'An Idiot's Guide to.'"

"Okay-okay, you got me this time," Shikamaru laughed. "I read the book out of boredom. But… it did provide some insights."

"Did it?" Hinata asked candidly. "Does that mean that everything is going to be fine?"

"Sure… You're going to be fine."

"And our baby?"

"Our baby is going to be fine too."

Hinata smiled. She was feeling more optimistic than before.

After a pause, Shikamaru stood up. He offered a hand to his wife who took it and stood up slowly. Pulling her into a hug, he said, "You should go to sleep now. You need to rest."

Hinata nodded. Then, looking into her husband's eyes, she smiled before emitting, "I love you."

"I love you too," he said as he gently planted a kiss on her forehead, only grateful that the room is dark enough to conceal his worried state. _'Could there actually be a hidden message behind the dreams?' _

...

...

Jumping down a roof and finally running towards the entrance of the hospital, Shikamaru instantly spotted his best friend. The Akimichi was running as fast as he could with Hinata in his hands before the shadow wielder caught up with him as they both entered the hospital. Immediately stopping Chouji in his tracks, the shadow-wielder was terror-struck at the sight before him. Not only was Hinata drenched with blood from her lower back down, Chouji's piece of clothing was also filled with big blotches of fresh red stains.

Without a word, Shikamaru moved forward and took Hinata from Chouji's chakra-enlarged hands, realizing right away that his wife was only barely conscious. In desperation, he sprinted through the hospital, looking frantically for help.

"You're going to be okay…" Shikamaru uttered as he ran. "I've got you… You're going to be okay, Hinata… you're going to be okay."

"Shikamaru!" someone shouted from a corridor on his left. "Over here!"

Turning around quickly, the Nara found Ino signaling for him to her direction. He made to run towards her before Hinata started to struggle in pain. Sensing her distress, he stopped for the briefest of moments to find Hinata, with her eyes closed, extending her hands to grab his shirt.

"Shika…," she muttered weakly.

Immediately after, Ino came up to the shadow wielder just as a pink-haired Sakura hurried behind with a mobile stretcher. Without hesitation, Shikamaru laid Hinata onto the stretcher while she held on to his shirt.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Sakura placed her chakra-induced hands on Hinata's stomach, trying to get a better perception of her situation.

Then, creasing her eyebrow in confusion, Sakura said, "There's something strange there…" Soon, the pink-haired medic looked up before shouting, "She's losing too much blood. We've got to get her to the operating room now! Ino! Go get Shizune and Tsunade! Quick!"

Without further delay, the long-haired Yamanaka ran off to look for the two medical specialists while Sakura and Shikamaru pushed the stretcher towards the operating room.

As they hurried, the Nara could feel Hinata's hands tightening around his. Not allowing it to go unnoticed, he squeezed her hands.

"You'll be fine…" he emitted. "…You've got to be."

He knew then that, not only was he trying to comfort his wife, he was also trying to convince himself she'll actually be okay.

Arriving at the entrance of the operating room, Sakura ordered, "Shikamaru, you've got to stay out."

"No!" the Nara countered, still holding on to Hinata's hands.

"You can't come in! You've got to stay out!" Sakura threw back before the door was opened from inside by two medical staffs.

"No, I want to be there!" he argued.

"You can't!" Sakura shouted before she ruthlessly pushed the shadow wielder away and wheeled the stretcher in, closing the door immediately.

Shikamaru was about to run through the door before he felt two strong pairs of hands pulling him back. With determination, he tussled vigorously.

"_Let… me… go_!"


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto

Looking worried was an understatement. With trembling hands clenched in a given pattern to form his shadow jutsu, Shikamaru looked like a deer caught in a snare, ready to be shot down in a second.

**Recap:**

_Shikamaru was about to run through the door before he felt two strong pairs of hands pulling him back. With determination, he tussled vigorously._

_"Let… me… go!"_

The hands holding him wouldn't loosen. Soon, the Nara stopped struggling, not because he couldn't fight anymore but because he realized that he would be thrown out of the room even if he did get through. Hunching in defeat, he violently shoved the hands grasping his arms away and furiously turned around to find Shino and Kiba standing before him, while Akamaru, leaning against his owner, gave a soft bark.

As he looked past them, he found a third person - Chouji was standing some paces away, looking at him nervously, not used to seeing his normally composed friend so agitated and lost.

Choosing to ignore the audience, Shikamaru started pacing up and down the hallway while his eyes darted through the corridors. He halted mid-pace when he spotted Shizune running towards the door to the operating room.

"Shizune… I want to…" he tried to relate, as he ran up to her.

"Not now, Shikamaru." Shizune cried as she rushed into the room.

"_Shizune…_"

The door to the room closed before Shikamaru could utter another word. For a moment, he bowed his head in defeat.

Taking this as an opportunity, Kiba walked up to the shadow wielder, trying to offer some words of comfort but before he could say anything, Shikamaru started pacing again, leaving him in mid-action.

Ignored, the Inuzuka turned around only to find Shino, standing with both hands in his pockets, giving him the slightest shake of his head. He understood that as a gesture for him to not to attempt anything further. With a resigned sigh, Kiba took a seat on a bench facing the operating room and started stroking Akamaru mindlessly. He was undeniably worried and knew that even though his silent teammate didn't show any signs of anxiety, Shino was equally concerned.

Not long after, Chouji joined him in his seat, his body slumped with the exhaustion of chakra and his head lowered in apprehension.

When the door opened and a medical helper hurried out, all heads immediately perked up while Shikamaru rushed forward. "How is…" he cried before the said person, clearly ignoring his presence, ran down the hallway.

Turning around, the Nara gave a quick anxious look toward Chouji and the rest, before he started pacing again. Less than a minute later, Sakura sped out of the room but before anyone had the time to react, she had darted towards the same direction the previous helper had gone.

Shikamaru stopped pacing as his eyes lingered toward the path Sakura had disappeared to. He was anxiously lost and seriously worried.

"What is happening?" he thought.

Standing in the middle of the corridor, the Nara felt that he needed to convey his message to the aides. Unconsciously, he put his hands together, fingertips to fingertips. He contemplated the situation just as Ino and Tsunade came running into sight. Acknowledging the fact that he would be ignored again, he reacted without hesitation, his hands clasped in a pose to produce the shadows that preceded his clan's recognition.

Rushing towards the door and about to go straight in, Tsunade found herself suddenly immobilized.

"_What the_…?" previous Hokage murderously shouted before looking sideways to see who the perpetrator was. "_Shikamaru, what do you_… think…" her voice faltered as her fury subsided immediately when she glimpsed the state the shadow wielder is in.

Looking worried was an understatement. With trembling hands clenched in a given pattern to form his shadow jutsu, Shikamaru looked like a deer caught in a snare, ready to be shot down in a second.

"I-I need to tell you that-that Hinata's mother died giving birth to Hanabi," he uttered rapidly, his voice quivering in agony. "She had seizures, then fell unconscious before bleeding to death. I think Hinata might be experiencing the same things and I… I don't want to lose her… Please… please save her…" his voice faded as he consciously released his jutsu stance.

"I'll try my best," Tsunade muttered empathetically before disappearing into the room.

Finally overcome by his sudden outburst and acknowledgement of fears, the shadow wielder fell to his knees helplessly, his shoulders slumped and head bowed. He only looked up when he felt Chouji's comforting hands on his shoulders.

"You should take a seat," his best friend offered before pulling him up and tugging on his arms, leading him to the bench.

Understandably, Shikamaru's statement had brought a new height of shock to the listeners as a chill of awareness finally dawned on them. Ino stood motionless as she tried to comprehend the seriousness of the situation while Kiba exchanged a terror-stricken look with the silent Aburame.

Shortly after, Sakura and the other medical helper came running towards the operating room, both holding onto each side of a cooler. This time however, nobody tried to stop them as they rushed into the room.

As the anticipations mounted, Shikamaru bent over, his head bowed and his eyes closed as he breathed deeply. There was nothing more he could do at the moment except to wait. Willing his fears away, he tried to bring his thoughts back to a week ago; to a time he shared with his wife.

...

...

It was a cool, clear evening and the shadow wielder was lying on the soft grass with both hands behind his head, gazing at the clouds rolling by while Hinata sat beside him, quietly reading a book. They were in their own backyard where Hinata had fruitfully planted an apple tree in a corner and a few patches of leafy vegetables, tomatoes and even pumpkins in a separate spot, leaving ample space in the middle to accommodate Shikamaru's cloud-gazing interest.

Sighing aloud, the shadow wielder finally broke the comfortable silence.

"You know Hinata…," he started, without taking his eyes off the clouds. "I had only wanted to be an average ninja, earning an average salary, marrying an average wife, have two kids…"

"Well, what happened?" Hinata interrupted without taking her eyes off her book.

"Well, I don't know… Ironically, I ended up being the assistant to the Hokage, earning more than average wage and… marrying the most beautiful woman in the whole of Konoha… a baby on the way… I must have overdone something in between."

Beaming, Hinata looked up and asked, "Are you complaining?"

"Well… not really…"

"Good…" Hinata remarked before turning back to reading her book.

"What are you reading?" Shikamaru asked when it finally dawned on him that his wife was more interested in a certain manuscript than in him.

"This one," she said, holding up the book to her husband. "You brought it home yesterday. I never thought you'd read this kind of book."

"Sai insisted I take it. Said it provided a lot of pointers to him when Sakura was pregnant… as if I'd need that… I don't even want to touch it," Shikamaru grunted.

Smiling contentedly, Hinata continued reading while the Nara quietly gazed at the clouds above.

After some peaceful moments, Hinata finally looked up, "Shika, have you chosen a name for our baby?"

"Well…" Shikamaru started, without taking his eyes off the clouds.

"You still haven't given it a thought, huh?" Hinata chided. "Are you going to give it some consideration soon? We don't have much time you know…"

"You're wrong, Hinata. We have ample time," the Nara countered. "There's more than a month to go."

"Actually…, I've come across a name I liked and thought that maybe you might like it too."

"And what is it?" he asked with a hint of interest.

"Keitaro," Hinata offered with a smile. "Keitaro would be a nice name for a boy."

"Kei-ta-ro?" he pondered. "It means blessed."

"U-huh"

"Nara Keitaro… Not a bad name," Shikamaru said. "What about a girl's? Have…"

"It's a boy!" Hinata blurted out.

Immediately turning his head to glance his now guilty-looking wife, Shikamaru asked, "How did you know?" Then, with a devious grin, he added, "You… saw it?"

"No, I already told you I can't see the baby inside of me even with my Byakugan. Only another Byakugan user could…" she stopped.

Sitting up now, Shikamaru prodded with renewed interest, "Who was it? Neji? …Hanabi? …Hiashi-sama?

"Well, no. It… it was only a hunch. I just had a feeling it would be a boy."

"You know… you are a terrible liar… And you think you could lie to someone like me?" the Nara grinned. "Well, let's see… You visited your father this morning… he's probably not the only person you saw… and you stayed for breakfast and also lunch… and… then you suddenly have a hunch it's a boy…" He grinned widely before exclaiming, "Someone must have scanned the little thing with the Byakugan. Only question is, who?"

Decoded, Hinata giggled before answering, "It was my father."

_"Hiashi-sama?"_ Shikamaru quipped. "Well, so nice of my father-in-law to ruin our surprise…"

"Shika, my father was only concerned about my well-being. He only took a look to make sure that the baby was fine. He didn't intentionally tell me the gender of our baby… It just didn't occur to him that we didn't want to find out."

"Yea, now he knows we're going to have a son before I do," the Nara drawled.

There was another silence before Hinata related, "My mother died giving birth to Hanabi… That was a long, long time ago. I was only five then. I didn't really know what actually happened until today. My father said that she had seizures during labor. Soon after, she fell unconscious. It seemed that she started bleeding heavily after she gave birth to Hanabi and… and then she died... She must have bled to death."

"You've never told me this before…"

"Like I said earlier, I didn't really know what happened… Not until today."

Lifting her head up to look at the clouds, Hinata took a deep breath before continuing, "That was why my father wanted me to go over for breakfast today. He wanted to make sure that I was going to be okay… He wanted me to know what my mom went through and hoped that I would be better equipped when the time comes." Turning around to look at her husband, Hinata added, "He looked inside because he wanted to make sure I will be okay…"

Another stretch of silence passed before Hinata muttered, "I… I'm also worried about the whole thing. What… What if I don't make it…?"

"Well, it seems Hiashi-sama had actually managed to inflict some fear into you…" Shikamaru scoffed. "Hinata, what happened to your mother took place nearly twenty years ago. Things were different then. We have better surgical care now."

"No, it's not that, Shika. It's… it's just these dreams I… nothing."

"What is it, Hinata? Something has been bothering you for the past few days. You seemed a little pensive lately…"

Shaking her head, Hinata looked down and started pulling some grass off the ground.

"Shika," she uttered, finally looking into her husband's dark brown eyes. "If anything ever happens to me, you have to promise you will take good care of our baby, okay?"

"Hinata…"

"Please…"

"Okay…, I promise I'll take care of the child as I would my very own," Shikamaru joked.

_"Nara Shikamaru! Stop joking!"_ Hinata pouted and folded her hands.

Chuckling at his wife's behavior, Shikamaru shifted to sit behind Hinata, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Nothing will happen, Hinata. You're only worried because you're nearing the time of childbirth. You're getting cold feet here… I guess it's only natural to feel that way. Now don't be too stressed out. Everything is going to be fine. Just relax a little, okay? …I'll be there with you when the baby comes. I promise."

"You've got to keep to your promise, you know?" Hinata emitted while smiling broadly.

"Sure..."

**A/N : Your reviews have sent me pondering a little longer on the ending I'd like to provide. Thank you all for taking the time to not only read, but also provide suggestions. Just hope I don't make the wrong choice here…**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto…

Standing beside his best friend, Chouji gave the Nara a squeeze on his shoulder while Shikamaru closed his eyes and drew his hands into fists, desperately trying to gain some self-control.

**Recap:**

_"You've got to keep to your promise, you know?" Hinata emitted while smiling broadly._

_"Sure."_

Snuggling closer, Hinata said, "I hope our son's a genius like you."

"Yeah… for all you know, he'll probably master the Shadow Possession Jutsu before he's five."

"I'm sure you'll be a good father," the Nara wife muttered before she solemnly continued, "Shika…, if he ever inherits my eyes, I want you to get Neji to train him…"

"Neji? … Hinata…"

"Listen to me first. If I… if I don't make it, I want you to get Neji to train our son. Then there'll be two of you."

"Hinata…"

"I just want to get this off my chest," Hinata reasoned hastily, "I just want to make sure that…"

"Okay, I get it… even though I believe you're thinking too much… If our son has beautiful pale eyes like yours, I'll offer Neji the chance to teach him… That guy's probably waiting for that opportunity the whole time."

Sighing contentedly, Hinata said, "Neji is the most talented Hyuga I know. He mastered our family's fighting techniques earlier than any other Hyugas. He would be the perfect teacher for our boy…"

"Just make sure he doesn't influence our son into keeping straight long hair like his…" Shikamaru jested as Hinata laughed. "I wonder why he doesn't tie it up like everyone else."

"You mean, tie it up like you…?" Hinata teased.

"Yeah, why not? I bet he would look much better that way… You might even have fallen for him then."

_"Shikamaru_…" Hinata defended while turning around to face her husband. "Neji is my cousin..."

"Yes, but you can't deny he has a soft spot for you."

"He didn't… It-it's not like what you think. No doubt, Neji has been very protective of me. But he only treated me that way because he cared."

"Yeah, like too much."

"He is like a brother to me… Sometimes, I actually feel that I owe him too much. Just the thought of what his father did for my family was proof enough. He should have hated us… he should have hated me… On the contrary however, he was always there when I needed him… He's both a brother and a close friend."

"I don't think it's just that…"

"I threw my entire burden on his shoulders when I declined the title and made him the Hyuga leader instead," Hinata continued, oblivious to her husband's comments. "He had to carry all the responsibilities…, deal with all the loathing…, while at the same time, try to rectify the clan's beliefs… Now he hardly had time to get himself a good wife and it's all my fault… I would be so glad if Neji could train our son."

"On the other hand, maybe you should teach our son yourself... I don't think I want to see that cousin of yours too much," the Nara beseeched, obviously jealous.

"You know, it's pointless talking to you. You're not taking me seriously," Hinata said with a sigh.

"Hey, I am… It's just that you're talking about dying and stuffs like that. It's not going to happen. You'll be fine. You're only being overprotective. To put it literally, it's part of maternal instinct kicking in, that's all."

"Just promise me you'll get Neji to teach our son if anything happens, okay?"

Defeated, Shikamaru answered, "Okay…"

_**...**_

_**...**_

"Get Neji," Shikamaru suddenly emitted without looking up.

"Huh? Did you just say something?" Kiba asked, surprised at the Nara's sudden utterance.

"Go get Neji," the shadow wielder said softly as he slowly turned to face Kiba. "…And Hiashi-sama… Hanabi too."

His requests almost felt like a dawning realization that they were in for the worst. Gingerly, Kiba stood up and sent Shino a confused look before the sound of a crying baby filled the quiet hallway.

"Woof!" Akamaru barked in excitement.

"It's the baby!" Ino exclaimed as she clasped her hands tightly.

Shikamaru shot up as soon as he heard the soft crying of his son. He couldn't figure out the feelings that was going through in him as he held his breath. Relieved or fearful? Joyful or worried?

"I'll go get Neji and the rest now," Kiba offered after a good whole minute. Reluctantly, he lingered a little longer, his eyes fixed at the door that led to his other teammate, willing it to open anytime.

"I'll come with you," Shino said as he approached Kiba.

Nodding, the Inuzuka accepted the offer and without wasting anymore time, the two hurried out of the hallway with Akamaru.

It seemed almost like an eternity before the door to the operating room opened and Shizune came out, pushing an incubator with a little baby in it.

"It's a boy," she said softly, as Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino surrounded the crib. "He's going to be alright. Looks like he's fully developed… She… She actually protected it with her chakra. He would have died if…"

"How is Hinata?" Shikamaru intercepted.

Shizune kept quiet, not knowing how best to answer the Nara.

"How… is she?" he pressed on.

"Tsunade is trying her best," was all that Shizune managed before quietly wheeling the baby away.

The answer was almost unbearable. Shikamaru dropped his head in desperation, his hands hanging down weakly.

"I… I'll go with the baby," Ino offered before she ran down the hall after Shizune.

Standing beside his best friend, Chouji gave the Nara a squeeze on his shoulder while Shikamaru closed his eyes and drew his hands into fists, desperately trying to gain some self-control.

"Chouji…" he breathed after a few seconds. "Go get my parents…"

The Akimichi didn't have to answer. He only needed to give another squeeze before trudging out of the corridor.

It took Shikamaru all his strength to lift his head up again, inhale and look around to find that he was all alone. Everything was happening too quickly. There were too many loose ends he needed to tie. Too many actions he needed to take. He had spent too little time pondering over his wife's previous dilemma. He had brushed her earlier apprehension off without trying to reason it out…

The door creaked open before Sakura slowly walked out, weary and devastated. Tears were slowly streaming down her cheeks.

"We… We… We lost her," she said.

Reflexively, Shikamaru pushed the pink-haired medic aside as he rushed past her.

The room felt almost cold when the shadow wielder came through, his heart beating erratically. He stopped a step away from the where his wife lay, overwhelmed by the sight before him. It was almost like he was held back by his very own shadows. Immobilized… unbelieving.

"She channeled all her chakra to her womb," Tsunade related dejectedly. "She must have sensed there was a rupture within… We couldn't save her even after transfusing two bags of blood into her body… Shikamaru… I'm sorry."

He wasn't listening. Everything and everyone became non-existent… He felt numb… The sight before him was incomprehensible. He didn't want to believe his eyes. He closed them tight, hoping that he would wake from the nightmare he's in. It was hopeless…

When he finally opened his eyes, he allowed the scene to be engraved in his mind forever. Hinata's lifeless body was drained of color, her hair in disarray, her clothes blood-stained. She would never again open her eyes… never again pull a smile… never again draw a breath.

He felt like he was brought back in time. The scene replayed in his mind. He could still see his sensei's face as Asuma lie dead on the ground. He thought he had forgotten. But it had come back to haunt him. The realization was traumatic. He had yet again lost another person he cared for. Someone who was more than precious. Someone who had become more than a partner… She was his life and soul…

Finally taking his last step forward, Shikamaru instantly pulled Hinata's body into a hug. "I'm sorry…," his voice broke as he allowed the tears to flow down his face. "I didn't keep to my promise…" his breath hitched as he lost all self control. "I'm sorry…" He hugged her tighter, never wanting to let go… "I'm sorry…"

Allowing Shikamaru to grieve alone, Tsunade quietly motioned to the other helpers to leave the room. As they were about to open the door, it was violently pushed in as Neji barged through.

The other Hyuga halted when he saw Shikamaru embracing a lifeless Hinata. He had dashed from the Hyuga estate without a thought, straight after Kiba and Shino showed up with the disturbing news and was only starting to catch his breath. As the realization of his cousin's death slowly sunk in, Neji dropped his head in a bow, trying hard to hold his tears back.

Quietly, he muttered, "Hinata…"

%%%

Shikamaru opened his eyes slowly when he felt a hand on his cheek. Seeing his wife before him, he quickly tightened his hands around hers, pulling it to his lips and pressing a kiss on it as he inhaled deeply.

"Hinata…"

"Shika…, I'm so sorry," Hinata said with a painful look.

"No, I am sorry," Shikamaru countered. "I promised I'll be with you…"

"It wasn't your fault. It couldn't be helped," Hinata comforted as she looked serenely into her husband's eyes.

"I love you… I love you so much."

"I know... I love you too."

"Don't leave me… please," tears started streaming down his cheeks.

"Shika… I can't stay…."

"No, please…"

"You've got to be strong… Promise me you'll be alright. You'll live through this," Hinata pleaded while she slowly wiped the tears off Shikamaru's face.

"I don't want to…"

"You have to… for me…"

"No…"

"For our son… for Keitaro."

"Kei-ta-ro?"

"Promise me you'll take good care of him."

Through his tearful eyes, Shikamaru looked up and found Hinata looking searchingly into his eyes. She tried to smile, a forced one but a smile nevertheless. He had missed her smile… missed her touch… and most of all, missed that beautiful loving eyes that were looking into his. Those beautiful pale eyes that he had fallen in love with a long, long time ago.

"Take good care of Keitaro, Shika."

Slowly, the shadow wielder forced a nod.

"Keep this promise… I love you, Shika... I love you..." Hinata said before she slowly vanished.

_"Hinata!" _Shikamaru shouted as he awoke with a start.

He sat up immediately, looking frantically around. He was in his living room. They have returned from the funeral earlier. He was still in his black shirt and pants. He figured he must have fallen asleep on the couch. Everyone had left. He was all alone...

Hunching over with his face in his hands, he thought about the dream. He had dreamt of his wife, dreamt that she was back. But it felt so real…

Hinata… did she really come back? He wanted to believe it, wanted to know that she had come back to bid him goodbye. He wanted to feel her hands again, wanted to look into her eyes, wanted to see her smile…

The sound of a crying baby brought him back to reality. With a little hesitation, Shikamaru slowly stood up and climbed up the stairs to the baby's room. Upon entering, he found his mother carrying his newborn child, swaying and patting the baby in an attempt to stop him from crying.

Walking up to her, the Nara slowly took his son from Yoshino, looking at him closely for the first time. The baby stopped crying instantaneously. It was almost like he knew the bearer to be his father… his guardian.

The boy was almost bald, his skin as fair as his mother's. He had big beautiful eyes with the lightest shade of brown for the irises. For a long time, Shikamaru couldn't help but stare at his child. He had the features of his mother. Quietly, he brought the baby to his face and whispered, "Keitaro…"

%%%

"I'm home!" Keitaro yelled as he opened the front door and ran in, stopping only to get his shoes off quickly.

Coming out from the kitchen with a cup of tea in his hand, Shikamaru smiled before emitting, "Uncle Chouji and Aunt Ino were here earlier."

"_Really_?" the enthusiastic five-year-old exclaimed before allowing his uncle through the door. "Did they bring me anything?"

"Yeah, they brought your favorite prawn fritters and rice balls," the father answered before nodding to Neji, acknowledging his presence.

_"Yes!"_ the little Nara shouted before running towards the kitchen.

"You should take a bath first," Shikamaru ordered before cunningly trying to stop his son with his shadow jutsu.

Instinctively however, the boy leapt over the couch onto the other side, managing to escape his father's shadows with ease. Sticking his tongue out, Keitaro ran towards the stairs, climbing up to have his bath.

"He's a genius," Neji stated casually as he walked towards the elder Nara. "It will take more than your wits to catch him now… Would be mastering the Gentle Fist in no time, too."

Shikamaru only shrugged before uttering, "Want some tea?"

"Sure."

They sat quietly as they sipped on the newly brewed tea. It was a comfortable silence they've come to appreciate through the years. The stillness was broken when Neji heaved a contented sigh.

"I'm getting married," he emitted.

Raising an eyebrow, Shikamaru slowly turned sideways to glance at the Hyuga.

"So, who's the unlucky lady?" the Nara asked.

Cracking a smile, Neji answered, "She's from out of town… a noble family… not a kunoichi though.

There was another stretch of silence as the two grown men sipped their tea. Their conversations were hardly lengthy.

Finally sighing aloud, Shikamaru emitted, "She would have been really happy if she was here…"

"I know…" Neji answered. "She would have been…"

%%%

"_Tou-san_, can I sleep with you tonight?" Keitaro asked as he stood at the door with his ninja toy in one hand.

Looking up from a scroll, Shikamaru smiled before nodding, allowing his son to climb onto the bed with him as he put his scroll down at the side table.

Then, tucking the bedclothes snugly around the body of his son, the older Nara asked, "Do you want to hear a story tonight?"

The younger Nara nodded enthusiastically.

"Let's see…" Shikamaru started as he leaned back on his pillow. "Once upon a time, there was…,"

"Are you going to tell me the same story again?" Keitaro asked, interrupting his father at mid-sentence.

"Well, yes… But if you don't want to hear…"

"No, I want to hear it. I want to hear it every night," the little boy said, snuggling up closer to his father.

"Okay…" Shikamaru smiled as he wound an arm across his son's shoulders, "Once upon a time, there was a boy… who fell in love with the most, most beautiful girl… named Hinata…

**A/N: Before any of you pull the trigger at me, I'd like to inform that this chapter is actually one of two different endings I'm posting… (Phew, now lower your rifles...). Yes, I never thought I'd do this but believe it or not, I'm settling for two different endings. LOL! **

**I will be posting the alternative ending under the title "_Anticipations, Fears and Life After_"**

**Do check it out if you're looking for a different 'feeling' to the story. Also, do let me know which ending you prefer. Would really appreciate some reviews. **

**Thanks!**

**- softwinds -**


End file.
